wikidoublagefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Georges Claisse
thumb|190px|Georges Claisse Georges Claisse est un acteur et directeur artistique français, né le 11 janvier 1941 à Paris. Pratiquant le doublage, il est notamment la voix française régulière de Bill Nighy, Bruno Ganz, Ian McDiarmid et Ed Harris, ainsi qu'une des voix d'Anthony Hopkins, Alan Alda, Bruce Dern, Albert Finney et bien d'autres encore. Il est également la voix de Davy Jones dans la saga Pirates des Caraïbes, de l'Empereur Palpatine dans divers œuvres de la saga Star Wars ainsi que celle d'Archimage Epervier dans Les Contes de Terremer. Dans le jeu vidéo, il est connu pour être la voix de l'Amiral Steven Hackett dans la trilogie Mass Effect et du Lord Régent Hiram Burrows dans Dishonored. Biographie Il partage essentiellement sa carrière entre la France et l’Allemagne. Il a joué près d’une trentaine de pièces de théâtre, tourné environ vingt-cinq films pour le cinéma et a tenu des rôles principaux dans plusieurs dizaines de téléfilms ou séries télévisées. En dehors du doublage, il est aussi régulièrement à la radio sur les ondes de France Culture dans les émissions Les Nouveaux Chemins de la connaissance et depuis 2012 Le Gai Savoir''http://www.franceculture.fr/emission-le-gai-savoir, ainsi que sur France Inter où il alterne pièces radiophoniques et lectures de textes. En plus de l’allemand, il parle couramment l’anglais (il a participé à de nombreuses coproductions anglaises et américaines) et l’italien. Sportif, skieur et grimpeur, il a tourné de nombreux films et séries de montagne (''La Mort d’un guide, Le Miroir 2000, Le fils du ciel). Théâtre * Horace (Corneille) mise en scène Jacques Reynier * 29° à l’ombre (Labiche) mise en scène Jacques Reynier * Britannicus (Racine) * Les Fourberies de Scapin (Molière) * Voulez-vous jouer avec moâ ? (Marcel Achard) * Amal ou la lettre du roi (Rabindranath Tagore) mise en scène Pierre Valde * Tartuffe (Molière) mise en scène Pierre Valde * 1968 : Le Malade imaginaire de Molière, mise en scène Pierre Valde, théâtre de Colombes * 1967 : Vassa Geleznova de Maxime Gorki, mise en scène Pierre Valde, théâtre de Colombes * 1967 : Le Cid de Corneille, mise en scène Pierre Valde, théâtre de Colombes * 1976 : Boeing-Boeing de Marc Camoletti, mise en scène Christian-Gérard, tournée Baret : Bernard * La Rose tatouée (Tennessee Williams) mise en scène Pierre Valde * Histoire de rire (Armand Salacrou) mise en scène Raoul Guillet * Oreste (Alfieri) mise en scène Jean-Pierre Miquel * Cœur à cuir (Audiberti) -Jacques Cœur- mise en scène Maurice Chateau * La Putain respectueuse (Sartre) mise en scène Daniel Ceccaldi * Les fausses confidences (Marivaux) -Dorante- mise en scène Dominique Leverd * Phèdre (Racine) -Thésée- Carré Silvia Monfort mise en scène Jean Rougerie * Qui a peur de Virginia Woolf ? (Albee) mise en scène Raymond Gérôme * Le Gardien (Pinter) -Aston- av. Jacques Dufilho mise en scène Raymond Gérôme * Célimène et le cardinal (Vienna’s english theatre) mise en scène Paul Verdier * Le Misanthrope (Alceste) mise en scène François Perrot * Les Exaltés (Robert Musil) mise en scène Patrick Haggiag au théâtre de Gennevilliers * Trait d’Union (Frank Bertrand) mise en scène Albert-André Lheureux théâtre Mouffetard * 2001 La Trilogie du Revoir (Botho Strauß) mise en scène Patrick Haggiag au Théätre Genevilliers * 2002 Freigeist - Le Libertin (Éric-Emmanuel Schmitt) mise en scène Marek Gierszal au Theater am Kurfürstendamm, Berlin puis Winterhuder Fährhaus, Hambourg * 2005 : Trois semaines après le Paradis (Israël Horovitz), mise en scène Déborah Münzer * 2009 : Oncle Vania d’Anton Tchekhov, mise en scène Claudia Stavisky, théâtre des Bouffes du Nord, théâtre du Gymnase, théâtre national de Nice, théâtre des Célestins, tournée * 2011 : Hamlet (William Shakespeare); mise en scène Jean-Luc Revol aux Fêtes Nocturnes de Grignan Filmographie Cinéma * 1966 : Paris brûle-t-il ? de René Clément * 1966 : Le nouveau journal d'une femme en blanc de Claude Autant-Lara * 1968 : Nous n'irons plus au bois de Georges Dumoulin * 1969 : Élise ou la Vraie Vie de Michel Drach * 1970 : L'Ours et la Poupée de Michel Deville * 1970 : Laisse aller... c'est une valse de Georges Lautner * 1971 : Raphaël ou le débauché de Michel Deville * 1975 : Soldat Duroc, ça va être ta fête de Michel Gérard * 1978 : De l'enfer à la victoire d'Umberto Lenzi * 1979 : Charles et Lucie de Nelly Kaplan * 1981 : Cinq jours, ce printemps-là de Fred Zinnemann * 1983 : Garçon ! de Claude Sautet * 1983 : Les Maîtres du soleil de Jean-Jacques Aublanc * 1984 : Le Sang des autres de Claude Chabrol * 1985 : À fleur de mer (João César Monteiro) * 1987 : La Brute de Claude Guillemot * 1989 : L'Otage de l'Europe de Jerzy Kawalerowicz * 1989 : Parigi, Roma, Barcelona d'Italo Spinelli * 1989 : Le Raccourci de Giuliano Montaldo * 1990 : Corps perdus d'Eduardo de Gregorio * 1990 : de Peter Del Monte * 1992 : La Voix de Pierre Granier-Deferre * 1994 : Kabloonak de Claude Massot * 1994 : Fast de Dante Desarthe * 1995 : de Marie Noël * 2003 : Malabar Princess de Gilles Legrand * 2012 : La Cerise sur le gâteau de Laura Morante : le psy d'Antoine Télévision * 1965 : La Fabrique du roi de Georges Lacombe * 1966 : Rouletabille, Rouletabille chez le Tsar de Jean-Charles Lagneau * 1966 : Sud - de Julien Green de Roger Gillioz * 1967 : Le pays où l’on n’arrive jamais de Robert Mazoyer * 1967 : Fortune de Henri Colpi * 1967 : Aurelien (Michel Favart) * 1967 : Mars, mission accomplie (Edmond Tyborowski) * 1968 : Provinces (émission "la Clairière aux grives"), réalisation de Robert Mazoyer * 1969 : Une femme à aimer - Série en 60 épisodes - de Robert Guez et Roger Guillioz * 1969 : Le rendez-vous avec quelqu’un (Jean-Paul Carrère) * 1969 : La Librairie du soleil (de Diego Fabbri) : d'Edmond Tyborowski) - Rôle de Lucas - * 1969-70 : Miroir *2000 - feuilleton 10 épisodes d' de (François Villiers) * 1970-71 : - L’orchestre rouge - 7 × . (Franz Peter Wirth) * 1971-72 Le fils du ciel - feuilleton 30 épisodes - d'Alain Dhénaut * 1971-72 Cœur à cuir - Jacques Cœur Audiberti - (Maurice Chateau) * 1971-73 Benjowski 6 × (Fritz Umgelter) * 1972-74 "Schulmeister, l'Espion de l'Empereur" (rôle de Tchernitchef) * 1974 - La Putain respectueuse (André Flédérick) * 1974 : L’homme de sable de Jean-Paul Carrère * 1975 : La ligne de démarcation (Jacques Ertaud) * 1975 : La Mort d'un guide de Jacques Ertaud * 1976 : Les Lavandes : Les lavandes et le réséda (Jean Prat) * 1976 : Das Ende einer Karriere (Christa Maar) * 1977 : Moi présidente (Claude de Givray) * 1978 : Les Lavandes : Les lavandes et la liberté (Jean Prat) * 1978 : Les Lavandes : Bataille pour les lavandes de Jean Prat * 1979 : (Fritz Umgelter) * 1980 : Histoires extraordinaires : Ligeia de Maurice Ronet * 1981 : Les Cinq Dernières Minutes d'Éric Le Hung, épisode Le Retour des coulons * 1980 : La Banqueroute de Law de Jean-François Delassus * 1981 : L’armistice de juin 40 d'Hervé Baslé * 1982 : Les Prédateurs (Jeanne Labrune) * 1983 : (Ilse Hoffmann) TV allemande * 1984 : (John Goldschmidt) TV anglaise * 1985 : Music- hall (Marcel Bluwal, 2 × ) * 1986 : Les ténèbres recouvrent la terre, 3 × . (Stanislas Barabas) Coprod. (A2-NDR-RTP) * 1988 : Soko 5113, XIV Staffel TV allemande * 1989 : Frei zum Abschuß, épisode Der Leibwächter (Manfred Grunert) TV allemande * 1989 : Le Front dans les nuages (Paul Vecchiali) * 1990 : Jolly Joker TV allemande * 1991 : Corrida aux Champs Élysées (Henri Helman) * 1991 : À la vie, à l’amour (Étienne Périer) * 1994 : Les Maîtresses de mon mari (Christiane Lehérissey) * 1994 : Porté disparu (Jacques Richard) * 1995 : (Werner Masten) TV allemande * 1996 : Schwurgericht Detlef Röntfeld TV allemande * 1996 : Der Kapitän, épisode Auf der Flucht (Erhard Riedlsperger) TV allemande * 1997 : Julie Lescaut, épisode Cellules mortelles (Charlotte Brandström) TF 1 * 1997 : Team Berlin, épisode Feurtaufe (Gregor Schnitzler) TV allemande Z.D.F. & M6 (France) * 1998 : 25°Sud, épisode 26x52’ (Éric Summer) TF 1 * 1998 : Team Berlin, épisode Tödliche Winde (Gregor Schnitzler) Z.D.F. * 1999 : Team Berlin, épisode Der Kreuzzug (Peter Fratzscher) Z.D.F. * 2000 : Team Berlin, épisode Der Verrat (Ulrich Zrener) Z.D.F. * 2000 : Motorrad Cops (Lulu Binder) TV allemande R.T.L. * 2000 : Drehkreuz Airport (Werner Masten) TV allemande * 2000 : S.O.S. Barracuda, épisode Liebesgrüße aus Palma TV allemande * 2002 : deMarek Gierszal TV allemande * 2003 : Malone de Franck Apprederis * 2004 : Ferienarzt * 2004 : Kanzleramt d'H.C. Blumenberg * 2005 : Joseph, téléfilm de Marc Angelo TF1 - rôle : Leenhardt * 2006 : Fabien Cosma, épisode Le grain de sable de Bruno Gantillon France 3 * 2006 : Monsieur Léon de Pierre Boutron TF1 * 2007 : Marie Humbert, le secret d'une mère de Marc Angelo TF1 * 2007 : Les Oubliées d'Hervé Hadmar FR3 * 2007 : Le juge est une femme, épisode Les Diamants du Palais (premier épisode de la sixième saison, diffusé en sur la chaîne française TF1, de René Manzor * 2007-2008 In aller Freundschaft TV allemande ZDF : Die richtige Intuition, Schwindende Mißtrauen, Mehr als nur das, Grenzüberschreitung de Gerald Fresemann * 2009 : Romy Schneider (Romy) de Torsten Fischer – Claude Sautet * 2010 : Bartleby - Geschichte der Wall Street d'Andreas Honneth * 2011 : Le Temps du silence de Franck Apprederis * 2012 : Nyauhach d'Artem Litvinenko * 2014 : Begierde - Mord im Zeichen des Zen de Brigitte Maria Bertele * 2015 : Le Jour de vérité d'Anna Justice – Claisse Voxographie Cinéma Films * Bill Nighy dans : ** Underworld (2003) : Viktor ** H2G2 : le Guide du voyageur galactique (2005) : Slartibartfast ** The Constant Gardener (2005) : Sir Bernard Pellegrin ** Underworld 2 : Évolution (2006) : Viktor ** Pirates des Caraïbes : Le Secret du coffre maudit (2006) : Davy Jones ** Chronique d'un scandale (2006) : Richard Hart ** Stormbreaker (2006) : Alan Blunt ** Pirates des Caraïbes : Jusqu'au bout du monde (2007) : Davy Jones ** Hot Fuzz (2007) : Chef Inspecteur Kenneth ** Walkyrie (2008) : Friedrich Olbricht ** Good Morning England (2009) : Quentin ** Underworld 3 : Le Soulèvement des Lycans (2009) : Viktor ** Mission-G (2009) : Leonard Saber ** Petits meurtres à l'anglaise (2010) : Victor Maynard ** Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort, première partie (2010) : Rufus Scrimgeour ** La Colère des Titans (2012) : Héphaïstos ** Total Recall : Mémoires programmées (2012) : Mathias Lair ** Jack le chasseur de géants (2013) : Général Fallon, le géant à deux têtes ** I, Frankenstein (2014) : Naberius ** La British Compagnie (2016) : Arthur Wilson * Ed Harris dans : ** Les Pleins Pouvoirs (1997) : Seth Frank ** The Truman Show (1998) : Christof ** Pollock (2000) : Jackson Pollock ** Radio (2003) : Coach Jones ** Copying Beethoven (2006) : Ludwig van Beethoven ** Appaloosa (2008) : Virgil Cole ** Les Chemins de la liberté (2011) : M. Smith ** Dos au mur (2012) : David Englander ** L'Exception à la règle (2016) : M. Brandford ** Mother! (2017) : L'Homme * Bruno Ganz dans : ** La Chute (2004) : Adolf Hitler ** Un crime dans la tête (2004) : Delp ** The Reader (2008) : Pr. Rohl ** La Bande à Baader (2008) : Horst Herold ** Sans identité (2011) : Ernst Jürgen ** Cartel (2011) : le diamantaire ** Un train de nuit pour Lisbonne (2013) : Jorge O'Kelly ** The Party (2017) : Gottfried * Ian McDiarmid dans : ** Star Wars, épisode V : L'Empire contre-attaque (1980''Second doublage de 2004.) : l'empereur Palpatine / Dark Sidious ** ''Star Wars, épisode I : La Menace fantôme (1999) : le sénateur Palpatine ** Star Wars, épisode II : L'Attaque des clones (2002) : le chancelier Palpatine / Dark Sidious ** Star Wars, épisode III : La Revanche des Sith (2005) : le chancelier Palpatine / Dark Sidious ** The Lost City of Z (2017) : Sir George Goldie ** Star Wars, épisode IX : L'Ascension de Skywalker (2019) : Palpatine / Dark Sidious * Bruce Dern dans : ** Django Unchained (2013) : Curtis Carrucan ** Nebraska (2013) : Woody Grant (versions cinéma et DVD) ** Les Huit Salopards (2016) : le général confédéré Sanford Smithers ** Nos âmes la nuit (2017) : Dorlan Becker ** Undercover : Une histoire vraie (2018) : Ray Wershe ** Once Upon a Time... in Hollywood (2019) : George Spahn * Alan Alda dans : ** Ce que veulent les femmes (2000) : Dan Wanamaker ** Aviator (2004) : Ralph Owen Brewster ** Renaissance d'un champion (2007) : Ralph Metz ** Le Pont des espions (2015) : Thomas Watters * Anthony Hopkins dans : ** La Couleur du mensonge (2003) : Coleman Silk ** Sexy Devil (2007) : Daniel Webster ** Wolfman (2010) : Sir John Talbot ** 360 (2012) : John * Albert Finney dans : ** Erin Brockovich, seule contre tous (2000) : Ed Masry ** Une grande année (2006) : oncle Henry ** 7 h 58 ce samedi-là (2006) : Charles * Bernard Hill dans : ** Gothika (2003) : Phil Parsons ** La Plus Belle Victoire (2004) : Edward Colt ** Dark World (2008) : Peter Esser / l'individu * Pete Postlethwaite dans : ** Dark Water (2005): M. Veeck ** La Malédiction (2006) : Père Brennan ** Solomon Kane (2010) : William Crowthorn * John Hurt dans : ** V pour Vendetta (2005) : Adam Sutler ** The Limits of Control (2009) : l'Homme avec la guitare ** Only Lovers Left Alive (2013) : Marlowe * Sam Shepard dans : ** Bandidas (2006) : Bill Buck ** Fair Game (2010) : Sam Plame ** Un été à Osage County (2013) : Beverly Weston * Chelcie Ross dans : ** Un plan simple (1999) : Carl ** Intuitions (2001) : Kenneth King * Donald Sutherland dans : ** Panic (2000) : Michael ** Retour à Cold Mountain (2003) : Révérend Monroe * Robert John Burke dans : ** Trouble Jeu (2005) : Steven ** Miracle à Santa Anna (2008) : Général Ned Almond * Dick Van Dyke dans : ** La Nuit au musée (2006) : Cecil "C.J." Fredericks ** La Nuit au musée : Le Secret des Pharaons (2015) : Cecil "C.J." Fredericks * Armin Mueller-Stahl dans : ** L'Enquête (2009) : Wilhelm Wexler ** Anges et Démons (2009) : Cardinal Strauss * James Caan dans : ** Middle Men (2010) : Jerry Hagerty ** Blood Ties (2013) : Leon Pierzynski * David Rintoul dans : ** The Ghost Writer (2010) : L'étranger ** HHhH (2017) : le général Wagner * Terence Stamp dans : ** L'Agence (2011) : Thompson ** Art of the Steal (2013) : Samuel Winter * Ronald Pickup dans : ** Indian Palace (2012) : Norman Cousins ** Indian Palace : Suite royale (2015) : Norman Cousins * Henry Goodman dans : ** Captain America : Le Soldat de l'hiver (2014) : Docteur List ** Avengers : L'Ère d'Ultron (2015) : Docteur List * Christopher Plummer dans : ** Tout l'argent du monde (2017) : J. Paul Getty ** À couteaux tirés (2019) : Harlem Thrombey * 1979''Second doublage, version redux 2001. : ''Apocalypse Now : Le général Corman (G. D. Spradlin) * 1980 : Raging Bull : Salvy Batts (Frank Vincent) * 1983 : Dead Zone : Shérif Bannerman (Tom Skerritt) * 1984 : Top secret ! : Colonel Von Horst (Warren Clarke) * 1992 : Une lueur dans la nuit : Franz Otto Dietrich (Liam Neeson) * 1993 : Tombstone : Shérif John Behan (Jon Tenney) * 1994 : L'Affaire Pélican : Denton Voyles (James Sikking) * 1995 : Power Rangers, le film : Ivan Ooze (Paul Freeman) * 1997 : Speed 2 : Cap sur le danger : John Geiger (Willem Dafoe) * 1997 : Turbulences à 30000 pieds : Sinclair (John Finn) * 1997 : Le Collectionneur : Chef Hatfield (Brian Cox) * 1999 : Haute Voltige : Hector Cruz (Will Patton) * 1999 : Cookie's Fortune : Shérif Billy Cox (Danny Darst) * 1999 : En direct sur Edtv : Henry Pekurny (Dennis Hopper) * 1999 : Stigmata : Cardinal Daniel Houseman (Jonathan Pryce) * 1999 : L'Œuvre de Dieu, la part du Diable : Dr. Wilbur Larch (Michael Caine) * 1999 : Pearl Harbor : Chester W. Nimitz (Graham Beckel) * 2000 : L'Enfer du devoir : un commandant de l'ARG (David Graf) * 2002 : Terre Neuve de Lasse Hallström : Bayonet Melville (Larry Pine) * 2002 : La Somme de toutes les peurs : Richard Dressler (Alan Bates) * 2003 : Le Purificateur : Driscoll (Peter Weller) * 2003 : Terminator 3 : Le Soulèvement des machines : Dr. Peter Silberman (Earl Boen) * 2003 : Le Gardien du manuscrit sacré : Strucker (Karel Roden) * 2004 : Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind : Dr. Howard Mierzwiak (Tom Wilkinson) * 2004 : Alexandre : Parmenion (John Kavanagh) * 2004 : Nous étions libres : Charles Bessé (Steven Berkoff) * 2004 : Neverland : Charles Frohman (Dustin Hoffman) * 2004 : Le Jour d'après : Vice-Président Raymond Becker (Kenneth Welsh) * 2005 : Truman Capote : Marshall Krutsch (Marshall Bell) * 2005 : Rencontres à Elizabethtown : Dale Baylor (Loudon Wainwright III) * 2005 : Kingdom of Heaven : Saladin (Ghassan Massoud) * 2005 : Mémoires d'une geisha : Colonel Derricks (Ted Levine) * 2006 : Superman Returns : Perry White (Frank Langella) * 2007 : Pathfinder : Pathfinder (Russell Means) * 2007 : Michael Clayton : Mr. Verne (Robert Prescott) * 2007 : Erik Nietzsche, mes années de jeunesse : le narrateur (Lars von Trier) * 2008 : Australia : "King" Carney (Bryan Brown) * 2008 : Burn After Reading : Chirurgien esthétique (Jeffrey DeMunn) * 2008 : L'Œil du mal : William Shaw (William Sadler) * 2008 : Le Garçon au pyjama rayé : Pavel (David Hayman) * 2009 : Une arnaque presque parfaite : Diamon Dog (Maximilian Schell) * 2009 : Millénium 3 : La Reine dans le palais des courants d'air : Fredrik Clinton (Lennart Hjulström) * 2010 : Another Year : Ronnie (David Bradley) * 2010 : Le Discours d'un roi : Neville Chamberlain (Roger Parrott) * 2011 : De l'eau pour les éléphants : Camel (Jim Norton) * 2011 : La Défense Lincoln : Cecil Dobbs (Bob Gunton) * 2011 : X-Men : Le Commencement : William Stryker Sr. (Don Creech) * 2011 : L'Affaire Rachel Singer : Dieter Vogel (Jesper Christensen) * 2011 : Priest : Monsignor Chamberlain (Alan Dale) * 2011 : La Couleur des sentiments : Robert Phelan (Brian Kerwin) * 2011 : Cheval de guerre : Médecin de l'armée (Liam Cunningham) * 2011 : La Maison des ombres : Révérend Hugh Purslow (John Shrapnel) * 2012 : Quartet : Reggie Paget (Tom Courtney) * 2012 : Sous surveillance : Mac Mcleod (Sam Elliott) * 2012 : Hannah Arendt : William Shawn (Nicholas Woodeson) * 2013 : L'Extravagant Voyage du jeune et prodigieux T. S. Spivet : Le Conférencier (Mairtin O'Carrigan) * 2013 : The Grandmaster : Maître Gong Baosen (Qingxiang Wang) * 2013 : Zulu : De Beer (Reghart Van Den Bergh) * 2013 : Jack Reacher : Le Zec (Werner Herzog) * 2013 : Inside Llewyn Davis : Bud Grossman (F. Murray Abraham) * 2014 : Gone Girl : Rand Elliott (David Clennon) * 2014 : Dallas Buyers Club : Richard Barkley (Michael O'Neill) * 2015 : Imitation Game : Le Directeur (Laurence Kennedy) * 2015 : Kingsman : Services secrets : Le Premier Ministre suédois (Bjorn Floberg) * 2015 : Youth : Mick Boyle (Harvey Keitel) * 2016 : Neruda : Arturo Alessandri Palma (Jaime Vadell) * 2017 : Song to Song : Le père de Faye (Brady Coleman) * 2018 : Downsizing : Konrad, le compagnon de Dusan (Udo Kier) * 2018 : Tel Père : Leonard (Anthony Laciura) Films d'animation * 2007 : Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence : Kim (Naoto Takenaka) * 2005 : Les Noces funèbres : Finnis Everglot (Albert Finney) * 2006 : Les Contes de Terremer : Archimage Epervier (Bunta Sugawara) * 2007 : Tous à l'Ouest : ? (voix originale) * 2008 : Star Wars: The Clone Wars : Le chancelier Palpatine (Ian Abercrombie) * 2009 : Numéro 9 : Numéro 1 (Christopher Plummer) * 2013 : Le vent se lève : Castorp (Steve Alpert) Télévision Téléfilms * James Caan : ** L'Incroyable Mme Ritchie (2004) : Harry Dewitt ** Une femme de cran (2008) : Salvatore Palmeri ** Attirance interdite (2015) : M. Earnshaw * Bill Nighy dans : ** Page Eight (2011) : Johnny Worricker ** Turks and Caicos (2014) : Johnny Worricker ** Salting the Battlefield (2014) : Johnny Worricker * 1996 : Le berceau de la vengeance : Docteur Milton Shaw (Tom Butler) Séries télévisées * James Caan : ** 2003-2008 : Las Vegas : Ed Deline ** 2004 : Preuve à l'appui : Ed Deline ** 2012 : Hawaii 5-0 : Tony Archer * Scott Glenn dans : ** 2015-2016 : Daredevil : Stick ** 2017 : The Defenders : Stick ** 2018 : Castle Rock : Alan Pangborn * Raymond J. Barry dans : ** 2016 : Ray Donovan : Dmitri ** 2018 : Shooter : August Russo * 2001 : Conspiration : Friedrich Wilhelm Kritzinger (David Threlfall) * 2006 : Magnitude 10,5 : L'Apocalypse : Earl Hill (Frank Langella) * 2009-2012 : Fringe : Professeur William Bell (Leonard Nimoy) * 2009 : Heroes : Joseph Sullivan (Andrew Connolly) * 2009 : Kings : Roi Vesper Abaddon (Brian Cox) * 2010-2013 : Boardwalk Empire : Eddie Kessler (Anthony Laciura) * 2011 : Desperate Housewives : Le Père Dugan (Sam McMurray) * 2011 : Person of Interest : Ulrich Kohl (Alan Dale) * 2011 : The Good Wife : Daniel Clove (Bill Camp) * 2013 : Da Vinci's Demons : Sixte IV (James Faulkner) * 2013 : Rectify : Senateur Roland Foulkes (Michael O'Neill) * 2013-2017 : Game of Thrones : Walder Frey (David Bradley) (2e voix, Saisons 3 à 7Il était doublé par Richard Leblond durant la saison 1.) * 2014 : Querelles de clocher : Gottfried Häberle (Christian Pätzold) * 2014-2015 : Bankerot : Kurt Hfjot (Finn Nielsen) * depuis 2015 : Trapped : Eiríkur (Þorsteinn Gunnarsson) * 2015 : Marvel : Les Agents du SHIELD : Docteur List (Henry Goodman) * 2015 : Jordskott : Olof Gran (Hans Mosesson) * depuis 2016 : The OA : Abel Johnson (Scott Wilson) * depuis 2016 : The Ranch : Dale (Barry Corbin) * 2016 : Esprits criminels : Chazz Montolo (Lance Henriksen) * 2018 : Britannia : Le roi Pellenor (Ian McDiarmid) * 2018 : Témoin indésirable : Léo Argyll (Bill Nighy) Séries d'animation * 2003-2008 : Star Wars: Clone Wars : Le chancelier Palpatine / Dark Sidious (Nick Jameson) *2008-2013 : Star Wars: The Clone Wars : Le chancelier Palpatine / Dark Sidious (Ian Abercrombie puis Tim Curry) * 2015 et 2018 : Star Wars Rebels : L'Empereur Palpatine / Dark Sidious (Sam Witwer puis Ian McDiarmid) * 2016-2017 : Star Wars : Les Aventures des Freemaker : L'Empereur Palpatine / Dark Sidious (Trevor Devall) Jeux vidéo * 2008 : Mass Effect : Amiral Steven HackettDoublé par Lance Henriksen en version originale. * 2010 : Mass Effect 2 : Amiral Steven Hackett * 2010 : Rage : Maire Redstone * 2011 : Call of Juarez: The Cartel : Ben McCall * 2011 : Driver: Renegade : Le senateur Ballard * 2012 : Dishonored : Hiram Burrows * 2012 : Mass Effect 3 : Amiral Steven Hackett * 2012 : Neverwinter Nights 2 : Garius le tenebreux * 2013 : Disney Infinity : Davy JonesDoublé par Bill Nighy en version originale. * 2014 : Destiny : Le Guide * 2014 : The Elder Scrolls Online : Le Haut-Roi Émeric * 2015 : Star Wars Battlefront : Empereur Palpatine * 2015 : The Elder Scrolls Online: Tamriel Unlimited : Le Haut-Roi Émeric * 2016 : Lego Star Wars : Le Réveil de la Force : Empereur Palpatine * 2017 : Destiny 2 : Le Guide * 2017 : Elder Scrolls Online: Morrowind : Le Haut-Roi Émeric * 2017 : For Honor : Le Jarl Stigandr * 2017 : Star Wars Battlefront II : Empereur Palpatine * 2017 : Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus : Adolf Hitler * 2018 : Thronebreaker: The Witcher Tales : Comte Caldwell * 2019 : Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order : l'Empereur Palpatine / Dark Sidious Direction artistique ; Films d'animation * 1989 : Le Triomphe de Babar''http://www.planete-jeunesse.com/fiche-646-le-triomphe-de-babar.html * 1989 : ''Voyage à Melonia Commentaires * Pour le rôle de Sheev Palpatine / Dark Sidious : ** Dans Star Wars, épisode I : La Menace fantôme sorti en 1999, Georges Claisse double uniquement Ian McDiarmid lors de ses apparitions en tant que le sénateur Palpatine. C'est Jean Michaud qui double les scènes en tant que Dark Sidious. Dans la suite de la saga, il doublera également les apparitions de Dark Sidious. ** Lors de la sortie DVD de Star Wars, épisode V : L'Empire contre-attaque en 2004, Georges Claisse double les nouveaux dialogues de l’Empereur Palpatine. ** Il est remplacé par Yves-Marie Maurin dans le jeu Star Wars : Le Pouvoir de la Force sorti en 2008 et Bernard Métraux dans le jeu Disney Infinity sorti en 2013. Notes et références Notes Références Liens externes * Voxographie sélective de Georges Claisse (séries) sur Doublage Séries Database * Voxographie sélective de Georges Claisse (animation) sur Planète Jeunesse * Georges Claisse sur Allociné * Georges Claisse sur Agences Artistique * Interview de Georges Claisse sur ses doublages de l'Empereur Palpatine par DigitalCiné * Interview de Georges Claisse sur ses doublages de l'Empereur Palpatine par L'Obs Claisse Georges Claisse Georges Claisse Georges Claisse Georges